


Antoine The Babysitter

by Random_Fics10



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Antoine was left with all of the kids.





	Antoine The Babysitter

“Ten minutes tops they said...they’d be right back they said...” Antoine mutters as he watches Sticks try to strangle Bean, “It’s been almost an hour.”.

“Uh, French dude, aren’t you gonna... I dunno, stop her?” Max asks.

“He deserves it.”

“Sticks! Don’t murder Bean! He’s only a little mean! You need to be nice!” Cream cries.

“How long do you think he’s just gonna take it?” Charmy asks, sitting up on a high place with Tails.

“I think he likes it..” Tails mumbles.

“Where are Ray and Saffron?” Antoine calls.

“Not my responsibility!” Tails yells back.

That’s it! Wackjob!” Bean suddenly yells, and he throws Sticks off of him and a few feet away.

“FIGHT!” Charmy yells from the safety of his high place.

“PLEASE DON’T FIGHT!” Both Cream and Tails cry.

“WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO?!”

Max taps Antoine’s arm and points outside, where Ray is had a large collection of rocks amassed, and Saffron is playing in dirt.

As Antoine is about to go out to get them a small explosion goes off.

“BEAN! IT IS NOT NICE TO SET OFF EXPLOSIVES INSIDE!” Cream cries, stomping her foot.

“I’LL SET OFF EXPLOSIVES INSIDE YOU, RUNT!”

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” Sticks tackles Bean again.

“Go keep the other two out of the road.” Antoine sighs, ushering Max out.

“Okay! I’ve had enough of your incessant fighting! You two will get along and be fr-“

A bomb goes off in Antoine’s face during his speech.

Bean falls on the floor laughing, “The look! The look on your face!”

Charmy laughs so hard he falls down, barely caught be a slightly amused Tails.

Even Cream is laughing softly.

Sticks is still not amused and decides to attack Antoine instead.

“Sticks! Please Be Nice!” Cream cries.

“Yes! Sticks! Please be nice!”

“Guy?! He’s throwing rocks now!” Max calls from outside.

“I am a little busy! Max! Handle it would you?!” Antoine cries, pushing Sticks away from him, but she’s starting to go for the throat.

Then a window breaks, and Cream starts crying, and Bean has a bomb and everything is going wrong in Antoine’s life!

“Suga-Twan! We’re ba—What in the-“ Bunnies flings open the front door.

Knuckles and Sonic quickly pry Sticks off of Antoine while Bark takes the bomb from Bean, and Amy consoles Cream.

“Help?!” Max cries.

“Ray! Knock it off! Vector yells, going for the back door.

“Tails, why weren’t you helping him?” Sonic asks.

“It was funnier to watch,” Tails shrugs.

“Where’s Marine?” Blaze crosses her arms.

“Who?!” Antoine cries.

Marine comes from down the hall, laughing, and soaked.

“What did you do?” Sally asks.

“Nothing?”

“Bullshit,” Blaze huffs.

“That is it! Retrieve your children and leave!”


End file.
